Redemption
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: William has been kidnapped, and Scully is in a coma. Now it?s up to Mulder and the Lone Gunman to save Mulders son and maybe save Mulder himself.


Title: Redemption  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: William has been kidnapped, and Scully is in a coma. Now it's up to Mulder and the Lone Gunman to save Mulders son and maybe save Mulder himself.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Files characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana Katherine Scully smiled in amusement as her son, William, discovered his nose and squealed in happiness. He then rolled onto his stomach and discovered his blanket was fuzzy. He cooed as he rubbed his check on it, then decided he would try to crawl. William's face screwed up in concentration as he rocked his body foreword in determination.   
  
Scully laughed when William finally began to crawl foreword. He heard the laughter and turned towards his mother, a smile on his face and his baby laugh music to her ears. She slid off the couch onto the floor and waited for him with her arms outstretched. He crawled into her arms, his grin never leaving his face. Scully lifted him to her shoulder and William cooed happily, nuzzling her shoulder.   
  
Scully looked up from her son when the doorbell ran. She frowned slightly, more at being disturbed when she was with William than at the door ringing. She stood up and set William down in his playpen. William promptly began stacking his blocks and knocking them down with squeals of laughter.   
  
Scully shook her head in wonder as she went to answer the door. But before she reached the door, it burst open, and armed men dress all in black with black ski masks ran into her apartment.   
  
Scully's first instinct was to protect her baby. She ran to the living room where her gun was. One of the men fired and Scully fell to the floor. William began to scream in terror as a shadowy figure entered the room. He walked over and picked up William. William struggled and screamed all the while. The shadowy man handed William to one of the intruders and left the apartment.   
  
  
  
In a dark room, on a dark street, Fox Mulder slept. He was handsome, tall and muscular with tousled dark hair and tan skin. He had prominent cheekbones and a small mouth. His dark hair needed cutting, and his nose seemed slightly crooked, like it hadn't quite returned to it's natural shape after coming in contact something more resilient than itself. He looked like a fun loving guy, with a mouth that seemed quick to smile.  
  
But he wasn't smiling now.  
  
He was doing the exact opposite. He was tossing and turning, sweating in his sleep as his face contorted in sadness and fear and the sheet wrapped itself firmly around his waist. He was naked from the waist up, and sweat made his tan skin and muscular chest shine. Suddenly he sat up straight with a gasp, covering his mouth with his hand, and biting into it to stop himself from screaming. The bite drew blood and he gagged as the coppery taste and smell flooded his senses, making the bile rise in his throat.   
  
Stumbling and crying, he made his way to the bathroom where he spat out the blood and washed out his mouth. Then he bandaged his hand and stared into the mirror. His normally happy eyes were frightened and sunken in. He was shaking and couldn't seem to stop. Tears stained his face and were still pouring from his eyes, despite his efforts to stop them. He tasted the salty bitterness of them and was surprised.   
  
He had never cried hard enough to taste before. He had never cried before, period. He didn't cry. The phone rang, startling Mulder out of his thoughts. He stumbled out of the bathroom, still a little disoriented. He blinked a few times, his vision clearing. He picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" He croaked, his voice still fuzzy with sleep. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?"  
"Mulder?"  
"Langley?"  
"There's trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mulder sat on a red-eye flight to DC, his head buried in his hands, a picture of him and Scully resting on his lap. It had been taken one day after a case. He had gotten seperated from her, and attacked. He managed to escape, but was in bad shape. In the picture, his arm was around Scully's shoulders, and he was leaning on her heavily. He was covered in mud and soaking wet, while she looked perfect. Yet the look in her eyes was one of laughter at his state, concern for his well being, and pure and simple friendship.   
  
Mulder sighed heavily, trying not to cry. He was still devastated by what Langley had told him. William was gone, and Scully was in a coma! Scully, his Scully, had needed him and he hadn't been there to protect her and William. William. . . his son had been taken from him, most likely by the same people who had dragged him kicking and screaming away from Scully and William in the first place.  
  
Unable to torture himself anyl onger unless he got some sleep, Mulder grabbed one of the pillows the airline offered, propped it against the window, and slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scully? Where are William's socks?"  
"In the top drawer Mulder, where they always are." Scully walked into her son's room, her red-gold hair shining and her blue eyes laughing. She moved over to her son's dresser and took out a pair of socks. They'd probably stay on for about, oh, three seconds, but it didn't hurt to try. She turned to see Mulder standing in the doorway, holding William and started to laugh.   
  
Mulder had given William a bath, but it looked for like he had gotten a bath inside. He was soaked, his hair plastered to his hair. William, on the other hand, was dry, his dark hair sticking up and a huge smile on his face, a smile that lit up his eyes.   
"Mulder!" Scully said, still laughing as she reached to take William. "What happened? It's looks like he gave you a bath!" She teased.   
  
"That's basically what happened. We were playing, he was splashing. . ." He trailed off, smiling at Scully. Scully loved that smile. It was his little boy smile, that smile that never failed to make her go weak at the knees. William suddenly babbled something and reached for his father. Mulder laughed and swept William into his arms. He tossed him into the air, catching him gently. William babbled happily and Mulder babbled back. Scully giggled.   
"Mulder, I swear, your more of a kid than he is!"  
"And what's wrong with that?" He asked, with another smile. Not his little boy smile this time. No, this was is devil may care smile that made her fall more in love with him every time she saw it. The one she suspected William was starting to learn.  
  
Scully laughed again and took William from Mulder's arms before stepping into them, holding William between them. Mulder wrapped his arms around them, holding his family in the safety of his strong arms. Scully flattened her free hand against his chest, rubbing circle across his muscles. Mulder bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. Scully opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mulder was awakened from his dream by the announcement that the plane would be landing soon in DC He quickly grabbed his only bag, the carry on he took everywhere and quickly left the plane. He practically ran through the airport terminal, looking everywhere for Langly, Frohike and Byers.   
  
"Mulder!" He turned at the sound of his name, and saw Largley standing there. He looked the same as he always did, dressed in jeans, a rock band tee shirt and with his long blonde hair still wild.   
"Langley." Mulder said, sticking out his hand. "Long time no see. Are you all right?"  
"Fine. You?" Langley asked, concern for his friend written all over his face. Langley took Murders extended hand and drew Mulder into a quick hug that he awkwardly returned. Mulder pulled back only to be meet with Byers and Frohike who also hugged him. Mulder broke his hug with Frohike and shouldered his carry on.  
"Take me to the hospital."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scully lay in the bed, her fiery red hair spread out across the pillow. It lay across one of her cheeks, contrasting heavily with the ivory skin. She looked like she was sleeping, yet the tubes leading into her body distracted from the image. Her eyes were closed and her lashes looked very dark against her skin.  
  
Mulder swallowed loudly and stepped foreword. "Oh Scully." He whispered, trying not to cry. This was his fault! If only he had been there. . . He stepped foreword and dragged a chair over to Scully's bedside. Then Mulder sat down and grasped Scully's small, delicate hand in his large strong one.  
  
"Oh Scully." He whispered, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Wasn't there to protect you. You and William. Our son. I'm so sorry." He looked down at the floor to compose himself for a moment before speaking again.   
"I'll get him back Scully. I promise. I'll get out son back. I may have failed you, but I won't fail him."   
  
Mulder stood up, fire in his eyes and anger etched into every line of his face. He gently kissed Scully on the forehead, then left the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He took a deep breath and walked to the waiting room where Langley, Byers and Frohike were waiting.   
  
Langley looked up as soon as Mulder entered. He recognized the look on Murders face. He stood up. "So, what's the plan? What are we going to do now?" Mulder looked at his friend, the dirtermination in his eyes and his voice leaving no room for argument.   
"We're going to find my son." 


End file.
